El monstruo no es como lo pintan
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Los extraños sucesos ocurridos en Hemlock Grove no podían pasar desapercibidos para los hermanos Winchester, sin embargo no sé imaginan lo que van a encontrar.
1. La llegada de los hermanos Winchester

El pueblo estaba tan conmocionado que nadie notó la presencia de dos extraños durante el entierro de Christina Wendall. A la periferia del grupo los Winchester estaban presentes, los extraños sucesos ocurridos en Hemlock Grove no podían pasar desapercibidos para este par de hermanos.


	2. Primer encuentro Dean-Peter

Destiny vio entrar a su primo en la cafetería y se acercó a él.

"¿Roman no te dio el préstamo?", preguntó Destiny al verlo sentado cabizbajo en la barra.

Peter negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Tenias que intentarlo", dijo Destiny.

"¡Bastardo!", refunfuño amargado Peter. Frustrado sin saber cómo iba a pagar el abogado para sacar a su madre de la cárcel.

"Hola Dentiny", saludó un hombre entrando en la cafetería.

"Hola Dean", dijo alegre Destiny.

Dean se sentó en la barra a dos bancos de Peter.

"Dean te presentó a mi primo Peter", dijo Destiny.

"Hola", saludó amigable Dean a Peter estirando su mano.

Peter apretó la mano de aquel hombre con indiferencia sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Pero entonces algo ocurrió con aquel contacto, una sensación eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Peter. Fue entonces que volteó a ver a Dean, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los ojos esmeraldas de aquel hombre. Sintiéndose atraído por sus carnosos labios.

"Me puedes traer un café", dijo Dean a Destiny, rompiendo asustado con el momento.

"Claro que sí", contestó Destiny, "Peter quieres comer algo?"

"No, no tengo hambre" dijo Peter antes de checar su reloj de bolsillo, "Puedes prestarme tu auto"

Destiny dudo pero finalmente le entregó las llaves.

"Esta en la calle", dijo la chica.

"Adiós", dijo Peter a Dean sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

"Adiós", contestó con falsa indiferencia Dean.

"Peter", habló Destiny.

Peter se detuvo justo en la puerta, mirándola por encima del hombro.

"No te metas en más problemas".

Peter no contestó, sólo siguió con su viaje.

"¿Se mete mucho en problemas?", preguntó Dean.

"Los suficientes para divertirse un poco", dijo Destiny.

"Es un lastima" pensó para sí misma. Ella quería coger con Dean, pero después de presenciar este extraño momento entre él y su primo, prefirió darse por vencida.


	3. Habitación los hermanos Winchester

Acostado en la cama, vestido sólo con sus bóxers, Dean no podía quitarse la imagen de Peter, ni de su mente, ni de su entrepierna.

"¿Que tienes?", preguntó Sam al salir del baño y ver a su hermano ausente mirando el techo.

"Estoy fastidiado", dijo Dean volteando a ver a Sam, "Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí sin tener claro que es lo que está sucediendo".

"Lo sé, todo es tan extraño", dijo frustrado Sam antes de quitarse la playera.  
"Quisiera irme de aquí, el sedentarismo no me gusta". Dean no quiso mencionar que además quería huir de Peter.

"Pero no podemos irnos", rogó Sam, "Lo que ocurre aquí, es algo muy grave" dijo bajando su pantalón, quedando únicamente en bóxers.

Dean miró el musculoso cuerpo de su hermano, era impresionante, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Peter. Por eso no podía entender el porqué lo había trastocado tanto conocer a aquel chico.

"¿Aun no vamos a dormir, verdad?", dijo Sam al darse cuenta como lo estaba mirando Dean.

Dean sonrió en señal de afirmación. Necesitaba liberarse de la erección que Peter le había provocado. Sam se desnudó, uniéndose con Dean en la cama, en medio de con besos y caricias. 


	4. Oficina Godfrey

Trevor puso una sonrisa de idiota que Roman ignoró, escuchando la sangre corriendo por las venas de su asistente. Roman firmó descuidadamente el documento que Trevor le dio intentando distraerse y no beber directamente de su torrente sanguíneo.

"¿Y el nivel 5?", preguntó Roman mirando los planos de la tablet que Trevor le dio.

"Esta todo ahí", contestó Trevor sentado tras su escritorio.

"Pues no lo está", dijo Roman agitando con rabia la tablet en el aire, "¿Qué demonios te ocurre que no puedes hacer lo que yo te pedí?"

"Quizá se le paso…", intentó decir algo Trevor.

"¡Escúchame, inútil de mierda!", gritó Roman arrojando la tablet al piso, "¡Cuando te diga que hagas algo, tienes que hacerlo y hacerlo bien! Soy tu jefe no tu niñera". Volteando a ver al restó de empleados que estaban alrededor gritó, "¡Y eso va para todos!". "Y tú", dijo señalando a Trevor "Ahora entra a mi oficina. ¿Los demás que esperan para irse a trabajar?".

Los empleados corrieron a sus unidades de trabajo. Roman camino hasta la puerta de su oficina y al ver que Trevor seguía petrificado en su silla volvió a gritar:

"¿Qué esperas?"

Trevor brincó y corrió a la oficina.

Roman cerró la puerta tras él

"Quítate el pantalón", ordenó fríamente Roman.

"¿Disculpe?", dijo sorprendido Trevor.

"¿Acaso eres sordo?"

"No"

"Entonces que estás esperando?".

Trevor obedeció y desabrocho su pantalón

"Los zapatos también", dijo Roman.

Trevor quedó con sus piernas desnudas en medio de la enorme oficina.

"La ropa interior también"

"Pero señor…"

"¡Nada! He visto como me miras, prácticamente te voy a hacer un favor".

Avergonzado Trevor obedeció y bajó tímidamente su ropa interior, ocultando su entrepierna con sus manos.

"Desabrocha los botones", dijo Roman señalando la camisa de Trevor.

Trevor iba a comenzar por desabrochar su corbata pero Roman lo detiene.

"¡No! Empieza por abajo"

Trevor obedeció y a petición de Roman dejó el botón de su cuello abotonado.

"Siéntate en el escritorio", ordenó Roman bajando sus propios pantalones.

Roman entonces separó las piernas de Trevor y sin miramientos comenzó a penetrarlo. Encontrando en el sexo una catarsis a su apetito vampírico.

Desde la puerta trasparente de la oficina un falso guardia de seguridad los observaba. Sam Winchester había encontrado en este trabajo la mejor forma de infiltrarse en la empresa. Y en esta búsqueda de respuestas, se había topado con aquella escena. No podía negarlo, estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.


	5. Elevador Godfrey

Varios trabajadores pusieron quejas contra Roman después del incidente de Trevor. Así que la jefa de recursos humanos de la empresa se presentó en la oficina de Roman para pedirle que abandonara el edificio por lo que quedaba del día.

Malhumorado Roman salió expulsado de su oficina, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no atacar el cuello de la mujer. Está hambriento la comida normal ya no le satisface y el sexo sólo lo calma por un tiempo.

La puerta de su elevador personal se abrió, dentro se encontraba un guardia de seguridad.

"Buenos días señor Godfrey", dijo Sam al ser descubierto investigando el elevador.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?", preguntó Roman.

"Yo sólo…"

"Veo que te gusta andar viendo donde no deberías", dijo Roman, "¿Te gustó lo que viste?", preguntó Roman retando al hombre.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Sí, noté que me viste cogerme a mi asistente, ¿no es así?", preguntó sin despegar sus ojos verdes del guardia de seguridad.

Sam se puso nervioso, no sabía que contestar, no entendía cómo es que Roman lo había notado. Sintió culpa, había puesto en riesgo toda la operación sólo por un momento de debilidad.

"Sólo estaba viendo que todo estuviera bien", contestó Sam, intentando salvar la operación.

"¿Y? ¿Todo estuvo bien?", preguntó Roman hipnotizado por la sangre corriendo por las venas de Sam.

Sí, a Sam le había gustado, particularmente le gusto el lindo trasero de Roman moviéndose con cada embestida que daba a su indefenso asistente. Le hubiera gustado participar, y ahora que probablemente sería despedido, tal vez habría valido la pena.

"Interpretare tu silencio como un sí".

"¡Por favor no me despida!", rogó Sam.

No estaba acostumbrado a rogar y por lo general abría inventado una gran mentira para salirse con la suya, pero por alguna razón se sentía indefenso ante Roman.

"¿Y qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que no te despida?", dijo Roman acercándose hambriento a Sam.

Sam no sabía que es lo que le estaba pidiendo Roman. ¿Sexo? o, como sospechaba Sam, Roman era un vampiro y le pedía sangre. Pero pronto Roman reveló lo que quería, abalanzándose rápidamente al cuello de Sam.

Sam reaccionó rápidamente y tomando a Roman de las solapas de su traje lo estrelló contra la pared del elevador inmovilizándolo. Roman intentó zafarse pero Sam era un hombre muy fuerte y no lo logró. Cansado, se dio por vencido

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, aun agitados por el esfuerzo; y para sorpresa de Roman, Sam dirigió sus labios a los suyos, iniciando un acalorado beso.

Mientras tanto Roman bajó su pantalón y su ropa interior revelando su erecta hombría lista para penetrar a Sam. Pero para su sorpresa, después revelar su enorme miembro, Sam le dio la vuelta a Roman. Ensalivando su miembro rápidamente se insertó dentro del chico haciendo que gritara de dolor.

"¿Es tu primera vez?", le preguntó asustado Sam.

Roman confundido por el dolor sólo fue capaz de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Quieres que me salga?"

"Sólo cállate y muévete", ordenó Roman.

Sam obedeció y comenzó a bombearlo con delicadeza.

"Más fuerte", ordenó Roman desfrutando de aquel dolor tan extremo.

Sam entonces se dejó llevar por su animalidad y aferrándose a la cintura de Roman lo bombeó a con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. De pronto el cuerpo de Dean recibiendo las embestidas de Sam se hizo presente en su mente. Sam se sintió culpable, aun que habían estado con muchas mujeres desde que él y Dean dormían juntos, estar con un hombre lo hacía sentir que le estaba siendo infiel a su hermano. Pero en todo caso ya no había vuelta atrás, así que Sam continuó con su trabajo hasta que terminó llenando las extrañas de Roman. Roman llegó por su parte sin siquiera haber tocado su miembro.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, ambos se vistieron con rapidez.

"Este elevador sólo lo puedo usar yo", dijo con indiferencia Roman, "Si te vuelvo a ver aquí sufrirás las consecuencias", salió del elevador, caminando con dificultad, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sam.


	6. Habitación los hermanos Winchester 2

"Te amo", dijo Sam explotando en el interior de Dean.

Dean se sorprendió con la declaración de su hermano. En todos estos años que habían estado juntos ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras. Dean no supo que contestar y no fue necesario porque Sam ya había caído dormido, dejando caer su musculoso cuerpo sobre él.

Dean no lo sabía pero el "Te amo" que Sam pronunció significaba que lo que había pasado con Roman era algo únicamente carnal. Dean desconociendo el código solo se dejo vencer por El sueño.

Desnudos y sudorosos los hermanos Winchester durmieron hasta el amanecer.


	7. El oscuro callejon

El avión de Lynda se encontraba ya volando en algún punto del océano Atlántico. El plan había funcionado y la madre de Peter podría empezar una nueva vida en el "Viejo continente".

"Deberíamos de Festejar", sugirió Andreas tomando afectuosamente el hombro de Peter.

"No estoy de humor", dijo cabizbajo Peter.

"Lo hicimos bien", dijo Destiny a Peter.

"Lo sé"

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Andreas a Dean, mientras Destiny abrazaba a Peter, "¿Te quedas?".

"Hoy no" dijo Dean.

El grupo se disolvió. Destiny y Andreas entraron a la casa mientras que Peter y Dean se adentraron al callejón.

"¿Crees que por fin se atrevan a dar el paso? Preguntó Andreas a Destiny.

"Eso espero porque estoy cansada de la tensión que hay entre esos dos", contestó Destiny.

Peter y Dean había evitado quedarse solos, pero si Dean quería respuestas tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Sabes? Quiero agradecerte los documentos", dijo Peter a Dean, "Sin ti mi madre no estaría libre",

"Cuando quieras", contestó Dean caminando a un lado de Peter, "¿A dónde vas?", preguntó con falsa indiferencia. Dean tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al chico pero tenía que ser discreto de lo contrarío podía sospechar.

"Sólo caminaré por ahí",

"¿Necesitas compañía?", preguntó Dean.

Peter no quería compañía pero después de que Dean le consiguiera los documentos a su madre no podía negarse.

"Si quieres", contestó Peter.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, ninguno sabía que decir.

Dean volteó a ver a Peter por casualidad topándose con los intensos ojos verdes del chico. Como hipnotizados ambos hombres detuvieron sus pasos y un segundo después sus bocas luchaban por el dominio del otro. Dean tomó a Peter por la cintura, y lo condujo hasta la pared aprisionándolo contra ella.

"Buenas noches", dijo una voz a unos metros de ellos.

Dean se separó rápidamente de Peter al ser descubiertos.

"Buenas noches", contestó Peter, recargado en la pered, al ver que se trataba del sheriff Chasseur.

"¿Necesito que vengas a la estación?", dijo inexpresivo el Sheriff a Peter.

"¿Qué ocurre?", dijo en tono retador Dean al Sheriff.

"Ese no es asuntó tuyo", contestó el Sheriff.

"Hablemos", dijo Peter alejándose con el sheriff. Tratando de evitar una pelea.

Dean hizo un gran esfuerzo por escuchar lo que los dos hombres hablaron: algo sobre un niño y una mujer que murieron en Greensburg.

"Tengo que irme", dijo Peter a Dean siguiendo al Sheriff por el callejón.

Dean se quedo sólo en el oscuro callejón; caliente por el encuentro con Peter, evidenciado por el Sheriff y culpable por haber traicionado a Sam. Al menos había encontrado un poco de información


	8. Dean en la habitación de Peter

Peter entra a su hogar y encontrándose con una fiesta en su interior.

"¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?", pregunta Peter a Destiny y a Andreas que se dirigen a él.

"Algunos amigos que pasaban por el pueblo", responde Andreas entregándole una cerveza a Peter.

"Vamos Peter necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando, ¿no?", dice Destiny.

"¿La rubia te mando a volar? ¡Qué importa!" se contestó a sí mismo Andreas, "Con suerte consigues tirarte a alguien", dijo mientras los ojos verdes de Peter se encontraban con Dean en medio de un mar de mujeres que, rodeándolo, no dejaban de seducirlo.

"Ve anda", dijo Destiny arrojando a Peter.

Peter y Dean se miraron con cierta incomodidad. Peter caminó entorno a la habitación y al no sentirse cómodo en ningún lado se retiró a su habitación. Quitándose su chamarra se recostó en la cama para beber su cerveza.

Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a Dean tras de ella.

"Sabía que estarías aquí", dijo Dean entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

"¿Que quieres?", preguntó con naturalidad Peter mientras Dean le roba un trago a su cerveza.

"Necesitaba descansar de la música", dijo Dean sentándose en la orilla de la cama y regresándole la cerveza a Peter.

"¿Y de las chicas?", preguntó irónicamente Peter.

"¿Celoso?", preguntó Dean mirándolo fijamente.

"Tal vez", contestó Peter con una sonrisa sosteniendo la mirada de Dean.

Dean no pudo resistirse más y se acercó a besar los labios de Peter.

"Cierra la puerta", ordenó Peter, "No quiero que nos interrumpan esta vez",

Dean obedeció, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Peter, que quitaba su camisa y su playera para dejar su torso desnudo. Dean subió a la cama, sentado en la pelvis de Peter desnudó su torso frente al chico. Peter deslizó sus manos por el masculino cuerpo de Dean antes de atraerlo hacia él y besarlo apasionadamente.

Dean comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Peter para luego retirárselos. De pie frente a Peter se deshizo de sus propios pantalones, quedando únicamente en bóxers. Dean se acostó sobre Peter para comenzar a restregar su bulto contra el bulto del chico. Peter inevitablemente comenzó a gemir, levantando su cadera para profundizar la fricción.

"Había soñado con hacer esto desde que te vi por primera vez", admitió Dean.

"¿Enserio?"

"Si"

"Pues yo soñé con esto", dijo Peter antes de girar y quedar sobre Dean.

Luego bajó hasta la pelvis de Dean y, retirando su ropa interior, hiso saltar libre el firme miembro de aquél hombre. Sin mayores ceremonias, Peter usó su boca para bombear el miembro de Dean mientras sus manos jugaban con sus testículos. Dean no recordaba alguien que le hubieran dado un trabajo así en su vida, ni Sam, ni ninguna otra chica.

Luego Peter se levantó, retiró su bóxer, y sentándose sobre Dean, fue introduciendo lentamente el miembro en su interior.

"No eres virgen", preguntó Dean al ver que Peter no sufría mucho con la intromisión.

"Soy gitano, he hecho de todo para sobrevivir", dijo Peter introduciendo los últimos centímetros del miembro de Dean

"¿Prostitución?" preguntó Dean.

"También", contestó Peter antes comenzar a cabalgar a Dean.

Dean no recordaba hace cuándo no le tocaba ser el activo. Al principio Sam era el pasivo, pero en la medida en la que fue creciendo, desarrollando musculo y volviéndose cada vez más varonil, creció en Dean el deseo de ser penetrado por Sam. Sólo una vez fue suficiente para que la dinámica cambiara para siempre, disfrutando Dean de ser el pasivo de la relación. Pero con Peter su naturaleza activa se había vuelto a activar. Dean quería aprovechar enteramente este momento y tomando a Peter por la cintura lo hizo girar, quedando Peter bajo de él.

"Te aseguro que ningún hombre te va a hacer sentir lo que yo", dijo Dean antes de comenzar a bombear el interior del chico.

El bombeo fue tan fuerte que Peter se aferró a Dean, abrazándolo con piernas y brazos durante todos los minutos que duraron en esa posición. Entonces Peter pidió a Dean cambiar de posición, poniéndose en cuatro patas.

"Veo que eres toda una perra", dijo Dean, volviéndose una bestia atacando con agresividad el interior de Peter.

"Más de lo que te imaginas", dijo Peter en tono de ironía.

Dean llegó primero derramando su esencia en el interior de Peter.

"Ahora eres mi perra", dijo posesivamente Dean abrazando el vientre de Peter.

"Toda tuya", mintió Peter con la respiración agitada.

Entonces Dean hizo girar a Peter para luego usar su boca para bombear el miembro del chico. La experiencia de Dean hizo que en breve tiempo Peter explotará dentro de su boca.

"Y tú eres mío", dijo Peter.

Dean no contestó mientras tragaba los fluidos de Peter.


End file.
